<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Pod S2, Episode 3: Am I Speaking Your Language? by BehindThePod, eafay70, Gondolinpod (Gondolin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617643">Behind the Pod S2, Episode 3: Am I Speaking Your Language?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod'>BehindThePod</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70'>eafay70</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod'>Gondolinpod (Gondolin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Podfic Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podficcing in languages the podficcer doesn't speak.</p><p>Duration - 01:11:11</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Behind the Pod - Series 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind the Pod S2, Episode 3: Am I Speaking Your Language?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="content">

<p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/bhpgs180q4hm0v3/BtPs2ep3cover.png?dl=0"></a></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="content">

<h3>Series 2, Episode 3: Am I Speaking Your Language?</h3>

<p><b><a href="https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/10385.html">Click here to see this post on Dreamwidth!</a></b></p>
<h6>Download:</h6>

<ul>
<li>
MP3: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/xclnr8543fij8e5/BtP%20S2E3%20Am%20I%20Speaking%20Your%20Language.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a> or <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/121eocZwcite2gNwS4WX6D4IhLt5-xW7q/view?usp=sharing">Gdrive</a> | 30.1 mb.</li>
<li>
M4B link: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/k5qr7au8p2dkmxb/BtP%20S2E3%20Am%20I%20Speaking%20Your%20Language.m4b?dl=0">Dropbox</a> or <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1R2vIOKeXGe_WPlI0ZCDByk-0e-CcRJ1K/view?usp=sharing">Gdrive</a> | 33.5 mb. </li>
</ul>
<h6>Streaming:</h6>
<audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this audio from the links above.</p></audio>

<h6>Additional links:</h6>

<h6>Real languages</h6>

<p>Fandom: Men’s Football RPF<br/>
Language: German<br/>
The Kuschel-Land Ball (chapter 1) by eafay70<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433892">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433892</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Men’s Hockey RPF<br/>
Language: Swedish<br/>
If This Is the Start by Annapods<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055917">https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055917</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Men’s Hockey RPF<br/>
Language: Canadian French<br/>
friday never hesitate by binchmarner<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321883">https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321883</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Men’s Hockey RPF<br/>
Language: Canadian French<br/>
friday never hesitate by growlery<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467545">https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467545</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Check, Please!<br/>
Language: Cantonese<br/>
your life as a transient variable by rhythmia<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878280">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878280</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>
Language: Cantonese<br/>
(reader’s note: “this also has a fun extra where i call my parents to ask them how to pronounce stuff”)<br/>
Cultural Disconnect in the Highlands by blackglass<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648642">https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648642</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Check, Please!<br/>
Language: Russian<br/>
The Choices We Can't Make (And Those We Can) by justaphage<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331008">https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331008</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>
Language: Latin<br/>
In His Image by KDHeart<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/949402">https://archiveofourown.org/works/949402</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Iron Man, Star Wars, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, RoBotzi, Alice the Girl from Earth, Prin timp si spatiu cu Victor Tibla si Doru Bara<br/>
Language: Română<br/>
Crack... IN SPACE!!!! Aka The One in which KDHeart and analise010 run off with all the Points by KDHeart, analise010<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428971">https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428971</a><br/>
not sure how robot noises qualify or if the version with dialog in russian and romanian has enough narration in english to count</p>

<p>Fandom: Good Omens<br/>
Language: Polari<br/>
it's the light (it's the obstacle that casts it) by semperfiona<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923227">https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923227</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Good Omens<br/>
Language: Latin<br/>
Hallowed Be Thy Name by semperfiona<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266723">https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266723</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Good Omens<br/>
Language: Anglo-Saxon<br/>
Such Surpassing Brightness by Dark_Dreymer, DesireeArmfeldt, FayJay, Lazulus, semperfiona<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121766">https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121766</a></p>

<p>Fandom: True Blood<br/>
Language: Swedish<br/>
Father, Brother, Child by tinypinkmouse<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/313871">https://archiveofourown.org/works/313871</a></p>

<p>Fandom: MCU<br/>
Language: Russian<br/>
Fenestration and the Art of Self Defense by blackglass<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032069">https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032069</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Pacific Rim<br/>
Language: Japanese<br/>
A Cry Answered by Hananobira, blackglass<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549467">https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549467</a></p>
<h6>Fictional languages - Mando’a</h6>

<p>the law of our being by Gondolin<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489784/chapters/33472761">https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489784/chapters/33472761</a></p>

<p>Ka mate! Ka ora! by Gondolin<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404907">https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404907</a></p>

<p>the cost of war by reena_jenkins<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ITPE2019/works/22688047">https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ITPE2019/works/22688047</a></p>

<p>Mando'ika ad (the littlest Mandalorian) by blackglass<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819120">https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819120</a></p>
<h6>Fictional languages - Khudzul</h6>

<p>The Chaos of War by elrohir<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978421">https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978421</a></p>
<h6>Pronouncing names</h6>

<p>Fandom: Saint Seiya<br/>
Language: Italian<br/>
The Pandora box (comes in two parts) by Gondolin<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112019">https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112019</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug<br/>
Language: French/English<br/>
all shades of pink by Gondolin<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186554">https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186554</a></p>

<p>Fandom: MCU<br/>
Language: Russian<br/>
Romanoff by BabelGothi<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976887">https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976887</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Tennis RPF<br/>
Language: Spanish (a place name)<br/>
Diego and the Seven-ish Giraffes by analise010, Annapods, eafay70, ItsADrizzit, JinkyO, luvtheheaven, MistbornHero, Rindle, WhiteHaru37, Yvi_sama<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878598/chapters/48139228">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878598/chapters/48139228</a></p>

<p>Fandom: Men’s Hockey RPF<br/>
Language: English (reader got confused with German)<br/>
Nate Dog and the Dog by eafay70<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832314/chapters/46960696">https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832314/chapters/46960696</a></p>
<h6>Commenting and Talkback:</h6>

<p>eafay70 - Eafay - she/her pronouns - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70">AO3</a> - <a href="https://twitter.com/eafay70">Twitter</a></p>

<p>Gondolin - she/her pronouns - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod">AO3</a> - <a href="https://captaingondolin.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>

<p>- - -</p>

<p>If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! </p>
<li>1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU">this Google Drive folder</a>.</li>
<li>2) Leave a comment here with a link to your talkback audio file!</li>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>